Crossover Trilogy (1 of 3) Siblings don't kiss
by xaltanat.daimaou
Summary: Part 1 of trilogy. A certain demon meets a girl like no other person he has met before. Curiosity makes him stay around this non-human woman that threatens to change his concepts of life, world and maybe love. They develop an unusual bond. There are notes at the end, some events are historically real. Sebastian is never mentioned by name, but we all know it's him. ;)


SIBLINGS DON'T KISS

(A crossover fanfic set before timelines from "Zero Chances"/"Mao! Mao! Sebastiawn!" and "Kuroshitsuji" (anime ver.) for the "Flowers from a Distant Sun" Collection)

Shadows lurked within shadows. A demon lurched. He could sense, almost taste the potentially twisted soul of a boy. So young, innocent…

The child sat behind the closed gates of a house, his eyes lost ahead, where other children played in the street.

He was sweet-looking, with soft features that promised to become that of a handome man's. Light brown hair, hazel eyes. Yet, his eyes showed a heart already bitten by pain and hatred.

The demon had spied him before and had remained close by, where he could keep an eye on his soon-to-be prey.

He had learned quickly the boy's background from all that happenned in the house and the whispers of the people who knew the family that lived in that house.

The boy's story was just another version of the old-as-dirt dillema of humans: ephemeral love and passion.

"They should be more afraid of themselves than of us." – the demon thought for a moment – "At least we are constant in our desires. But humans,,," – he felt like wrinkling his nose – "those ever-changing, insecure, shallow creatures."

He despised the feeling they so called "love", but that particular emotion and all that it pushed humans to do, worked much for his own benefit; so he didn't mind it.

A young girl and an adventurous young man. A torrid romance that came to a screetching halt when she found herself pregnant of the boy. She was taken away by offended parents, forever dishonored. The boy was shoved unto the unwilling father, who left the boy under his own parent's care.

At first, the parents had taken the boy out of pity but were not at all happy with the addition. With time, they became scornfull, treating the child as a stray dog that had wounded up at their door. The embodiment of sin and shame.

The boy grew up feeling forlorned, hating his keepers, anxiously wishing for his father or mother to come for him, then hating them too and hating himself.

His father looked at him from a distance and always walked away, as if the boy repulsed him.

The child had dagger permanently and painfully stuck deep in his heart and a sickening void in the pit of his stomach.

The demon had patiently waited for that maddening pain in the innocent soul to mature, for the hatred to push all goodness into the abyss and for deadly determination to form in his young mind.

He savored as he knew the final spice was to be added that day, when the boy finally breathed the words that were music to a demon's ears:

"I wish everybody would die. I want to see the crows peck out their eyes and eat the guts out of their rotting bodies."

Ah! Such murderous genius potential! Venom in the blood, tenderness and love massacrated. A nice treat for a demon!

He was also amused by the boy's mention of crows. The demon was indeed known among his kind as the "Infamous Crow".

That was his cue.

But just before he could slip into a defined shape to approach the boy and offer a contract, a strange, sudden feeling crossed him. It was like a shooting star to his awareness.

That halted him for a second. He quickly disregarded the weird sensation and focused again on his prey, but a young woman was already walking towards the sad boy.

Her hair was deep green and it fell down to her waist in wide waves and curls. She was thin, but not slender or skinny. She had a somewhat broader frame; graciously curved at all the right places, and stood taller than the average girls.

Althought it was not the impression she gave to him what seemed to set her apart from the crowd. There was something coming from her that he couldn't quite define.

His demon senses were enticed to nibble at the newcomer, much like any person would be tempted by a fancy dessert behind the bakery's window.

He thought for a moment on the possibility of having two souls to devour. He could be one hell of a glutton. He could make a contract with the boy and search this lady afterwards.

The demon observed them as the woman stopped by the closed gate and crouched. The boy turned his head away and stood to leave. The demon smirked and whispered to himself, "You can't talk to him. He's already lost."

But she said something to the boy as he stepped away.

The boy stopped and slowly turned his head to listen to the woman, still not looking up to her.

"What?" – the demon was surprised. He tuned his keen hearing to them. What could she say to that boy to make him stop and listen?

He saw the woman's lips move again, but he couldn't hear a word.

"What in hell is going on?" – he asked to himself. Something was not right. He was being somehow blocked. The woman smiled as the boy turned shyly to look at her.

She continued talking, sometimes pausing so the boy could talk back. He didn't say much, only answered yes or no to some things.

There was a haze between the demon and them. He failed even to read their lips. He could only get lose words like "dad", "love", "become", "decide".

The demon's rage was escalating. She was ruining the soul he was to take. That boy was to fall into darkness. Nothing anybody could say or do could save him. But the impossible was happening.

The boy lowered his head, thoughtful. The demon was enraged but really intrigued at this point.

He could feel the boy's soul change it's flavor as a faint ray of light broke into the deep pain in his heart.

"What is she telling him?" – What in hell could she possibly say to stop this soul in mid fall into the abyss? She was spoiling everything! The demon's shapeless essence revolved and shifted as it lashed out his frustration causing a strong wind to blow towards the boy and the woman.

She held her skirt tight down to prevent it from flapping up. The boy fell to his knees, pushed by the sudden wind.

As the strong gust died down, she lifted her head turning to look straight at the demon.

"How can she…" – he stood still for a moment, his gaze locked with hers, feeling as a knot formed it what would have been his throat.

Impossible! Even if she were one of those very sensible persons who could feel his presence, she would only be able to see a crow. Just a crow like any other.

He didn't break away from her bright green, cat-like eyes even though he felt exposed.

She smiled softly.

"She… _smiled_… at _me_" – he thought. It was not the fact that she smiled, but the way she had smiled.

She was not human.

"Demon competition!" – he said through clenched teeth, seething with anger.

She would pay.

He had seen the boy first. Who did she think she was just dropping in and snatching away his meal? He was frustrated, angry and also intrigued. He knew all the other demons, but he had never seen her before. He would make her give a few answers before finishing her off.

At that moment, a man walked into the scene. The woman tood up as the man stopped at the gate and seemed to hesitate when he saw the boy standing up again.

The woman said something to the young man, who the demon recognized as the father of the child.

Her face was stern and her eyes were those of a wild cat about to strike. She spoke firmly althought the demon still couldn't make out the words.

The man stood rooted to the ground, looking at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

The demon was literally clawing the grownd to know what they were saying.

She suddenly turned away and left them, not waiting for the man to react.

He stood there even when the woman turned a corned and dissappeared from their sight.

The boy stood there too, then slowly turned to look at the man, expectant.

The man swallowed hard as he looked down at his son. His face softened and his surprise was replaced by sorrow.

They just looked at each other for a long while.

"You remember me so much about your mother that I can barely stand it." – the demon heard the man say.

He realized that he could perfectly hear all they said, the rustle of their clothing, even their breathing was audible to his demonic senses.

"She was keeping me out!" – he thought. That stung his pride but also intrigued him deeply. – "How?"

He was gone in a whirlwind of black feathers, as he realized the boy had slipped from his reach.

The man doubted, but slowly reached with his hand and patted the boys head. The unfamiliar thouch made the boy wince, but then he started to cry loudly and uncontrollably.

The man stepped forward and kneeling, finally hugged his son.

"What did she say to steer him away from damnation?" – the demon questioned himself. That was a real feat to accomplish in just minutes.

He followed the strange woman. She walked along many streets and finally went into a library. He took his crow shape and flew to a window, where he watched her pick a book and walk back out.

She walked to the park, where she sat and read, calmly as if time didn't matter, as if the entire world didn't matter.

The sun went down and soon there was not enough light to keep reading.

She closed the book and set it aside. The rest of the people in the park returned to their homes. She was left alone in the bench.

"Doesn't this woman have a home?" – the demon wondered. It was getting dark and she didn't move. She was now looking up into the sky, mesmerized by the colors melting togheter as the sun died and the first stars started to twinkle faintly, like awakening from a long sleep.

He decided to step out.

Showing his true demon form, he walked towards the woman.

She was still unaware of him, absorbed by the colors in the sky. Then, a pitch black feather fell on her lap.

"Hn…?" – she looked down and picked the feather up. She smiled and brushed her cheek softly with it.

The demon was almost taken aback by the gesture. Could she not smell the filth of a demon?

She looked up as more feathers fell.

"Who are you?" – she heard a deep, commanding voice to her right.

She turned her emerald gaze to him. Her eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped a little. But she didn't run or scream. They looked at each other for a while.

He was the one to be surprised when he realized…

"She is not afraid? She is actually… admiring me?" – he thought. Anybody else would have fled in terror, lost their minds or died right there and then from a heart attack.

But she only continued to look at him, as if studying him, taking him in with her gaze.

"She is paralized by fear" – he pondered.

Black feathers danced around them as he stood in all his horrifying splendor before the awe-struck woman.

"What a fool you are!" – he said menacingly, baring his teeth – "If you knew what I am, you would run for your useless life!"

She stood up. Excitement crept into him. She was going to run away. A little hunting wouldn't be bad for an evening's entertainment. Then he would slowly tear her apart and eat her.

She took a step back and he took a step forward. He waited. But she didn't turn to escape.

"You spoiled the soul that I was about to take" – he said taking another step closer. This time, she stood her ground and talked back.

"I didn't mean to" – she said, lifting her head a little to keep their eye contact – "I just happened to be there, at that moment. I saw the boy and I knew I had to talk to him. It was meant to be. It was all as it had to be."

There was no fear or tremor in her voice. She spoke softly, but firmly. She didn't have a high-pitched or squeaky, girly voice he had expected. It had a soothing quality to it.

"Delicious conviction" – he thought for a moment. Even if he didn't get the boy he could get this woman as a dessert and vent his frustration at the same time by killing her. That is efficiency.

"That is the most silly excuse I have ever heard!" – he said in a low, mocking tone that would have curdled the blood of any mortal.

"You took a soul away from me" – he lifted his claw like, four-fingered appendices that were his hands up to her face, but didn't grip her just yet.

He still expected her to plea, to whimper in fear, to kneel and beg, to cry, to run away in a futile attempt to escape; anything.

"You are magnificent" – she said in a soft voice, her eyes half closing.

He was leaning close, but at her words, he straightened up, taking his claws away from her face.

Had she gone mad with terror or was she in shock?

"Your feathers are blacker than black and so soft… and how come they keep falling all around us and you don't end up featherless?"

He took a step back, sidetracked by her unusual question. What a thing to think about in a moment like this!

"I am a demon" – he conceded to explain – "These feathers come from my true nature; which never wastes away or fades or ends. I am eternal."

Her cat-like eyes saddened – "Eternal? That's too much time…" – she spoke – "all your pent up anger and loneliness has been hurting you for too long… you poor, beautiful monster."

His slitted, crimson eyes narrowed – "flattery will get you nowhere"

But he knew that deep inside, she had touched a fiber.

"I was hoping for a little chase. But I see you are deranged by fear. I'll give you some head start if you run now… who knows? You might manage to escape…"

He looked at her with glowing eyes that exuded evil enough to freeze a soul. He had only said that in hopes sudden desperation would make her move. Agonizing, horrifyied, screaming souls were a nice treat.

She smiled, resignation in her face.

"It's no use to run. I don't stand a chance." – she stated softly – "You are very strong, that I can see. I won't be able to get far. If you're going to kill me, I can't do anything about it, can I?"

He didn't move. It pleased him that she appreciated his power. But on the other hand, everything was going the wrong way.

She looked away for a moment and continued, - "If I must die, there is nothing I can do about it. But I will tell you something first: You are terribly lonely. If eating souls is your only pleasure, you will be forever empty regardless of how many souls you take."

"You are not human" – he said.

She seemed surprised by the question, her eyes looked into his again.

"No. Well, not completely…" – she said.

He was intrigued.

"I want to ask you one thing before I devour you" – he said, his voice still stern and commanding – "tell me what you said to that boy."

"The boy?" – she looked confused.

"Don't play games!" – he roared – "I was going to take that soul! He was to become a remorseless killer. Now I will take your soul instead. But I want to know how were you able to block me from listening."

"Ah, the boy did listen!" – her face was of relief and she smiled as if she had fulfilled a mission.

"Answer!" – he roared again.

She winced.

"There is no need to raise your voice. I can tell you anything you want to know. I can see now that you are willing to listen, too."

Her voice was lower and softer than before. Was she trying to soothe him? That wouldn't work on him. Was she trying to use some kind of demon control to influence him and make him change his mind about killing her?

He huffed inwardly. Let her try her best.

"I didn't block you knowingly" – she explained – "It's called empathy. I was in rapport with the boy and you were not. That is all I can tell. I didn't know that could happen."

"In rapport? What in hell are you babbling about?" – he asked.

"I am a Dhametarian." – she said, narrowing her eyes at him – "I have a sense and habilities beyond humans. I can see your nature even if you don't reveal it. You are a duallity rarely to be found among the worlds. Your deadly essence, the twisted beauty you possess, the soft raven feathers, your eyes aglow with entrancing poison. It is a pity to waste you to solitude when you can become… whole" – she chuckled – "the only thing I don't get about your appearance are the hooker boots, but if somebody can pull off the look, that's you!"

He was so surprised, bewildered by the unexpected, daring comment that he took a step back.

"H-h-hooker b-boots!?" – he stammered. She really said that? How dare she! How dare she mock him when he had her life in his claws? He couldn't decide wether to be amused or offended. Teasing a demon! She had guts!

And he liked that.

But all what she had said kept going around in his mind. Her words echoed inside him. She had spoken about loneliness. He needed nobody! Yet… he had felt lonely at times. He didn't know any pleasure besides eating human souls. He had met countless humans in his long years in the world and had seduced women and men alike. He had been lavishly complimented thousands and thousands of times. But the phony and plain human flattery didn't please him.

Yet, the way she had spoken to him was genuine. She was a genuine person. She managed to provoque something in him to the point he was disturbed.

She was not human or demon. He had too many questions to be answered before he could kill her.

He would satisfy his curiosity first.

"I will not kill you… for now." – he said after a pause and flew away, leaving a whirlwind of black feathers that desintegrated into nothingness.

"I won't run away" – she said into the air.

She sat back on the bench – "wow! He made my knees weaken!"

She looked at her hands and saw that she was still holding the black feather that had drifted to her at first. She ran her fingers delicately along the pitch black length. Then she picked up her book and carefully tuck the feather between the pages, letting the tip slightly stick out.

He lurched around the park for several days, observing the strange woman. She was always there, reading. Sometimes she walked around the town or spent a lot of time gazing away into the ocean.

He would find confort in the ocean too, when he felt tired of the world. The ocean was an emotionless mass of water, eternal as himself, who wouldn't mind humans or would devour them mercilessly. He felt identified with the ocean.

Finally, he decided to approach again.

She was sitting at the same spot. He took a definite shape, a more inconspicous one, for it was broad daylight and he didn't want annoying humans screaming about.

A huge crow flew down and perched on the bench's back rest, close to her right shoulder.

She didn't seem to mind him, but she leaned back a little, letting him peek over her shoulder at her book. He spied the black feather held between her hand and the book's hard cover.

"Caw!" – he flapped.

She smiled.

"But if it isn't 'Ol' Hooker-boots!'" – she said in feigned surprise – "I missed you too."

The crow pecked at her, pinching her ear hard enough to draw blood.

"Hey!" – she exclaimed, leaning away from him. But he could tell she wasn't angry. She turned and smiled broadly at him, as if she were truly glad to see him again.

He was really intrigued. Annoyed, confused, exasperated… but very curious.

The next moment he was sitting next to her in the shape of a young, very handsome man with slick, pitch black hair that fell below his shoulders, neatly tied back in a low ponytail. He chose to wear a nice, elegant black suit.

She turned to look at him and she blushed.

He felt proud. At least that reaction was normal, but then she opened her mouth.

"You can be pleasing when you want to, but pleasing others to get what you want it still somewhat sad."

He frowned.

He knew that when he frowned that way, even grown men would shrink. But she had already returned her eyes to the book, her dark green hair falling forward almost concealing her face.

Was she ignoring him now?

No. She immediately straightened and pushed her wavy hair back, shifting slightly her sitting angle.

He knew. With his keen senses he knew. She was somehow sharing her calmeness with him. It was something that a human would hardly perceive. The way her body was leaning back, her openness and she had slightly turned to him. He felt enveloped by an unusual feeling.

"What are you?" – he asked after a while. He regretted to break that comfortable silence.

"I already told you. I'm a Dhametarian" – she answered as if that was the simplest thing on earth.

"I've never heard of such a thing" – he inquired further – "Where do you come from?"

She looked up and gazed at the sky, thoughtful.

She had a way to relax that he couldn't but feel glad to be there, as if for a while he could let go of everything, forget and simply exist.

"I don't know" – she finally said – "When I try to remember I see grass swept by gentle winds, a sky so clear I wish I could fly forever in it; and mountains afar that call me with a silent voice, yet so strongly, that my heart breaks and I want to dissolve and float beyond them to where my true home is. That is all."

That was a very weird answer.

She looked at him with smiling emerald eyes and returned the question – "What about you? Are you a demon?"

"What a silly question!" – he wrinkled his nose – "I already said I am!"

His eyes glowed crimson again, like the first time, to proove it.

"One becomes what one wishes to become" – was her answer – "You are not limited by your nature. You can change."

"You speak as if you are dealing with a mere human" – he spat the last word like something that tasted bad on his mouth.

"Everybody's blood is red" – came the cryptic answer.

"Don't compare me!" – he retorted, snarling – "Besides, you can't know that"

She moved her hand so fast that he nearly missed it.

In a split second, he was holding her right hand by the wrist, anger rising in him. How had she dared try to cut his face with her nails? Then, he felt a barely noticeable sting on his left cheek.

She had been able to touch him! Impossible! A demon's speed is unsurpassable!

He had stopped her hand alright, but she had managed a very tiny scratch, where a minuscule dropplet of bright red blood formed.

He twisted her wrist almost crushing her bones. She winced in pain, turning her head away from him, letting her abundant mane conceal her expression. But she didn't try to stop him. He could've ripped her arm right out of its socket but her words made him stop.

"Everybody's blood is red" – she repeated. He could feel that the phrase had a deeper, underlaying meaning than just the natural understanding of what was meant to be said.

He relented his vice like grip.

She slowly withdrew her hand and craddled it against her chest.

His wrath was something dreadful, even the other demons avoided it. Yet, she had already provoked him more than once. She definitely had a death wish.

"Don't try to play with my mind" – he warned coldly.

"I don't" – she assured – "even if you were somebody else, I would not play with your mind."

"Lies. Same as you told that boy. You likely gave him false hope just to spoil my game."

"Don't flatter yourself." – she said almost scolding him, her gaze snapping back intently on him – "I didn't do it because of you."

He looked slightly flustered.

"You haven't answered all my questions. What did you tell to that boy?" – he asked.

"Basically I told him that he was the one to choose what to become and that he was a lot stronger than anything that was happening to him. I also made him remember how much he loved his father."

"Lies." – he said again.

"Not at all" – she said – "I told him what he needed to hear. We resonate to the things that sound true to our inner nature. Even when we don't accept them conciously."

"Ah, I see." – he continued – "You have the power of manipulating people by telling them what they want to hear, to make them believe what you want by twisting their inner truth. You are like a demon. And you are trying to do it to me."

"Not so" – she defended herself – "I have that power indeed. But I have decided not to use it that way. I will only say to others what they don't want to accept about themselves, when such things would be beneficial for them. But I will not make them think what I want them to; or force them into action. Althought I can do it. I can only make the inner truth come forth, but it is each person's choice to listen or not."

By now, the demon was more curious than angry.

"So that boy listened" – he mused.

"He wanted to" – she continued – "he just wanted to be loved. So did his father. That man was running away from the only thing he wanted."

"Love is a useless human emotion" – he spat, turning somber again.

"You are hurt by what you lack" – she mustered, leaning closer to him as if it were a secret.

"I won't fall so low as to seek such a useless, despicable emotion. I am a demon. I cannot feel love." – he said fiercely, looking down upon her.

"There are many kinds of love. And you have it coming your way." – she said with a smile and gave him a flirty look, running her gaze from his toes back to his eyes – "It would be a pity to waste _all of that_…"

He smiled charmingly – "Ah, you would like my attentions, then?"

She laughed softly – "You can't give me what I want."

She smiled prettely at him.

"Tell me, what is that thing that you want? I am _very _experienced. I can make you feel in ways you have never dared to imagine…"

She blushed. "My goodness! What things you say!" – she fanned herselft with her good hand – "Whoever gets you is going to have quite a ride!" – She laughed heartily.

"Get me?" – he inquired – "You can get me here and now"

His tone was low and full of desire, his soft, seducing voice would have melted down the most cold, reluctant and unwilling woman. Not to mention the thought of all what he was implying.

"You are not meant for me" – she said, her cheeks still flushed – "You cannot give me what I need. But if we met, I'm sure there is a reason. There is something we have to teach each other before we meet our right ones."

He desisted. She always seemed to speak in riddles. If he weren't a demon, his mind would be spinning in confusion by now.

"I assure you, there is nothing you could teach me. I've been in this world longer than you. If you just tell me what you want, I will figure out how to give it to you. You'll just have to make a little contract with me."

"I won't make a contract with you!" – she replied with a slight laugh, not even thinking about it – "how about a silent agreement?"

"What do you mean?" – he asked.

"We'll keep each other company until one of us has to go." – she explained.

"I need nobody to keep me company" – he stated flatly – "No deal. I want your soul and I will crave it until I get it. Contract or not."

She swayed her head – "You are stubborn as a mule, for good or bad."

She put the feather in her book and closed it softly.

"Is that one of my feathers?" – he inquired, raising a thin eyebrow.

She nodded – "It is beautiful. I promise to treasure it forever." – she hugged the book as she spoke.

The demon was amused.

"Would you care to come for a walk with me?" – she said as she stood up.

He seemed to hesitate, but stood up as well. She was taller than average, indeed. But still, he was a head taller.

He allowed himself to enjoy this new experience. Nobody had treated him with such casual familiarity. He had never before been so at ease with somebody else. Nothing was expected from him, he didn't have to feign or be pleasing. Forget the phony smiles, pretense was useless. She could tell the difference. The fact that he was a demon didn't matter at all. He was just… a friend? She acted as if his precence was the most natural thing in the world and the danger he posed was disregarded.

They walked in silence along the streets. Many passerbys would stop and stare or gape at them. Shop keepers would pause their work and turn their heads as they walked by.

She didn't mind anybody, but he noticed every one of them. He was a show off, and he relished in the attention.

"My lady?" – he said after a while.

She turned to him and saw he was offering her his arm. She looked surprised, then gave him a knowing look, but followed his play.

"An honor, my Lord." – she said as she put her arm in his. He smiled with satisfaction.

The envious stares of men and women all around tickled his pride. He could get an opportunity to snare some of these souls later. Make them sin against the ninth commandment was piece of cake.

Men stared intently at her, but she ignored them all.

He was doubly pleased – "She is all mine" – he mused.

She allowed him to show the way and they walked along the busiest streets.

"Oh, stop that!" – she said suddenly after they had been walking for a while.

"What's wrong?" – he asked innocently.

"That you are doing, showing off like a peackok. Teasing the people."

"Are you jealous?" – he asked with a wickedly charming grin.

"No. But this is not the reason why I asked you to come with me." – she scolded him, as she gave him that knowing look again.

"A demon always seeks selfish benefit." – he said simply.

"I saw that coming" – she sighed and stopped – "Don't use me to tease other women."

Having said that, she let go of his arm and walked away with a dissappointed air.

He was quite amused. She was so different from any other person he had met.

He watched her go and walked the opposite away.

The next day he found her as usual, at the same spot, reading her book.

He sat next to her in silence.

"Hello, Hooker-Boots!" – she greeted gingerly without looking up.

His eyebrow twitched.

"Stop calling me that" – he said in a low, annoyed tone.

"I just like to tease you. And you do wear weird high heel boots in your real form." – she replied.

His anger rose. The feather that she had in the book bursted up in flames that caught the book quickly.

"Hey!" – she cried and sprang from the bench, letting the book fall to the grass in a ball of fire.

"Why did you do that?" – she turned on him. For the first time, she was angry. He couldn't help thinking that she looked even prettier that way. He smiled, pleased.

"I had to return that and… and…" – she didn't finish.

"It is just a book" – he said calmly.

She turned her back to him, crossing her arms and didn't reply.

He watched her and waited.

Silence.

He raised an eyebrow and waited a bit more.

Of all the clever remarks he could have expected the only thing that came from her was:

"You are mean!"

Only a little girl would have said that. But he could tell by her voice that she was hurt.

"I'm a demon." – he replied without any emotion in his tone.

She walked away, letting him sitting there, a surprised expression on his face as he watched her leave and become lost among the people.

He looked down at the book. It was only a shapeless heap of ashes by now. He was very thoughtful for a few minutes, then he left as well.

He returned and sat down in the same bench the next day, but she wasn't there. He waited, but she never came.

One thing he had was patience, after all, he had eternity in his hands.

He didn't move from that spot, a funny sense of uneasyness twitching in the pit of his stomach. But he trusted she would return. He knew she had to.

He even rejected a couple of girls that tried to sit down next to him to start a conversation. Unlike himself, he didn't feel in the mood for seducing souls that moment.

She finally showed up late on the third day.

There was a look of genuine surprise on her face when she saw him sitting in her spot. But she walked towards him anyway and sat next to him in silence.

"I've been waiting for you." – he said after a while.

She kept silent. He noticed she didn't have any books with her this time. That was odd.

"I've been sitting here for three days" – he insisted.

This time she turned to him, disbelief in her eyes but still didn't speak to him,

"I never thought to see the day that you, of all people, would be speechless." – he said playfully – "Will you not greet me or call that hideous nickname you put on me?"

"I got penalized at the library for not returning the book that you burnt." – was her only response. She was still upset.

He smirked. – "I will compensate you."

"I do not need compensation." – she replied quickly – "What I lost is irreplaceable."

"That book?" – he inquired – "Was it a special edition or something?"

"Not the book" – she said almost in a whisper. He waited for her to explain herself, but she fell silent again.

"Tell me what it was." – he said more like a command than a question.

She looked down at her hands and unconciously rubbed her right wrist. That was when he paid attention to the still visible bluish marks on her white skin.

He remembered he had almost broken her hand when she did that tiny cut on his cheek.

He reached out and took her hand gently, pulling it closer to examine it. His hands were long and thin and her hand looked small in his.

"Does it still hurt?" – he said still looking at the bruise, turning her wrist over carefully, holding it with smooth hands that didn't represent the iron grip they could develop.

"A little bit." – she admitted.

He skillfully and tenderly rubben the bruise with his long fingers, as if assessing the damage he had caused.

"Oh, here it is…" – he said thoughtfully – "I twisted a nerve."

He digged his fingers with precision, pulling along her wrist tendons and nerves and she felt as if a string had fallen into place. He continued pressing and rubbing small circles delicatedly with his fingertips for a while; until he was satisfied with his work.

He released her hand.

"Thank you" – she said softly as she tried it and noticed it didn't hurt anymore.

"My pleasure, my lady." – he replied gallantly. Then he reached inside his coat and produced a package.

"This is for you." – he smiled pleasingly.

She doubted at first, but took it.

"Please open it." – he said.

She carefully undid the cord ties and unwrapped the plain paper caring not to tear it.

He patiently waited, observing in silence.

It was a book. The hardcover was emerald green and the letterings were golden.

"I liked the cover because it is the same color as your eyes" – he explained – "and I also thought you would like the stories. They are strange, amusing and cryptic; quite like you. Besides, I think the explicit cruelty is delighting."

She chukled and read the title aloud: "Stories or Fairy Tales from Past Times with Morals." (1)

"Morals?" – she gave him a look. He shrugged and looked away, pretended to be distracted by something.

She caressed the letters with the tips of her fingers and smiled.

"There is hope for you after all" – she said, looking up at him. He saw she was moved by his gesture and felt pleased.

"The right one will come for you. I am sure." – her eyes were bright as jewels.

He smiled back – "Don't say foolish things." – he replied sweetly.

"Thank you for this gift." – she said as the hugged the book.

"My pleaure." – he replied again and added – "You see, a book is replaceable."

"That is not what I was talking about." – she told him.

"Ah, I know. What was it, then?" – he inquired.

"I can't tell you." – she replied, hugging the book again.

"Tell me." – he insisted.

"I won't!" – she laughed.

"Why do you insist on teasing an innocent demon?" – he questioned playfully.

"Innocent demon!" – she repeated laughing even more – "who are you talking about? I don't see any innocent demons around."

"Tell me!" – he said as if he were repeating a verse – "Or I will burn in hell until I know what matters to your heart!"

She gaped for a moment. He could tell she e Hwas really enjoying it. – "How poetic!" – she exclaimed – "So, you do have a sense of humor after all! You should excersice it more. It gives you a vibrant glow."

He was silent for a moment. Nobody had said such a thing to him. He also realized that he actually enjoyed his lighter side and being playful.

"One's life is like telling a story" – she continued – "If you are going to tell one, you might as well make a fantastic story!"

He smiled broadly – "I never thought I would agree, but I think I like this" – he mused – "I will explore this new side of me" – he finished proudly.

"There you go!" – she clapped her hands, putting the book on her lap as he took his hand to his chest and pretended to bow – "Keep it up, champ! You have eternity to spend, you might as well have fun."

"Hmmm… you really made your point clear there" – he replied – "but you haven't answered my question."

Surprise crossed her face and she looked away from him again.

"Shyness doesn't suit you, dear." – he told her – "I wanted to hear your reasons, but I know what you were talking about all along."

She turned to him and found he was holding out his hand before her eyes. He relished in the look of her face when she saw he was holding an unnaturally black, shiny feather between his index and thumb.

"Promise me you will treasure it forever" – he said, looking intently at her.

When she reached out with her hand, her eyes seemed to give out light of their own. She took it and ran her fingers delicatedly along its soft length.

"It is one of your feathers" – she muttered – "no other would be so beautiful"

"It is my own darkness" – he replied.

"How did you know?" – she asked.

"I'm a demon" – he said matter of factly.

"You are one hell of a demon!" – she exclaimed.

He was pleased. – "I am one hell of whatever I please to be"

"You know?" – she thought aloud – "that is a catchy phrase"

"Ah! I'll copyright it for myself, then." – he joked.

She laughed heartily.

It became routine to meet at the park's bench. They talked long about many different things. He would speak about times long past and forgotten; Pharaohs in Egypt, Queens and Kings of far castles and lost territories. He had seen humanity rise and fall and rise again, turmoil, peace and change. She managed to keep him amused with her remarks or making questions that would've not occurred to him because he didn't really care about anything.

She was very upset when he confessed he had to do with the burning of Alexandria's library, but it couldn't be helped now.

She was the first being to whom he talked freely. He had never cared about company, but now he thought he wished he had met her long before.

Being there, talking like a normal person was so new, but also felt so natural.

They would walk togheter, arm in arm out in the golden fields bathed by sunset or gaze in silence at the quiet, vast sea.

Many other times he went wild and treated her to a show, a carnival, a dance, or the teather. Usually he ended up being part of the show. He was a natural performer; or a natural show-off as she would say.

He clearly enjoyed the attention, specially that of seeing her marvel at every one of his movements.

He was enjoying the world under a new light and taking in things he hadn't cared for before.

On one occasion, he bowed deeply before her, not minding the stares of people around in the busy plaza and asked: "Would you care to dance, my lady?"

"To what music?" – she asked, puzzled.

"To our own." – he replied in a seductive voice.

"I follow you." – she said putting her hand in his open one.

He seemed to float as he danced, taking her along as if she were a feather and she let herself go in his arms, as if they were connected to the same rithm, although there was no music at all.

People had made a circle around them and clapped loudly when they stopped.

She had blushed and he had bowed gallantly before his public.

"You know?" – he said as they sat in the grass one afternoon watching the sunset out in the fields.

He was petting a cat. The animal purred happily in his lap. – "In all this time I have never asked you name. It is very strange. It is what people do first when they meet, yet it is as if I knew you so well that it was not necessary. It never occurred to me. Until just now…" – he seemed confused.

"We didn't introduce ourselves because you were going to kill me." – she joked.

"I could still kill you" – he replied.

"When you are going to kill somebody, you don't hesitate for three years." – she said.

"Three years? Really?" – he mused – "It is not in me to just let such a thing slip!"

"We can see each other's essence. That replaced the need for names" – she explained – "besides, I already had a name for you: Ol' Hooker-Boots!"

"Oh, my goodness!" – he put his palm to his face – "Here we go again!"

But he really didn't mind so much the nickname anymore – "Maybe I should call you Bookworm."

She laughed – "That would fit me" – she smiled.

"Hmmm… it is not fun if it doesn't annoy you" – he thought aloud.

"We are like siblings trying to tease each other!" – she exclaimed. Then thought for a moment and said: "If I could've had family, I would have liked you to be my little brother."

He was surprised – "Little brother? Am I not old enough? I've been around longer than you and you know it perfectly.

"Presicely" – she remarked.

"Ah, I see the irony…" – he mused. Then he smiled charmingly at her – "I accept"

"What do you mean?" – she asked confused.

"I will be your little brother" – he replied.

"Don't tease me like that!" – she exclaimed.

"I'm not teasing you" – he said smiling. – "I will call you 'sister' or 'big sister' and you can call me 'brother' or 'little brother' or anything that we fing fitting…" – he finished by mocking a pleading tone – "just stop calling me 'Hooker-Boots!"

He put his hand to his temple and sighed, pretending to be distressed.

She bursted with happiness. He could feel it. She couldn't contain herself and threw her arms around him, hugging him for the very first time.

Of course she had been in his arms when they danced, he had taken her hands many times, but it all had been different from that moment.

She was hugging him in an affectionate manner, one that he was not used to. He stopped petting the cat, which jumped out of his lap, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I love my new baby brother!" – she cryed against the fabric of his coat.

He was still for a few seconds and then slowly put his own arms around her. It actually felt good, he mused, it was nice.

"You see" – she said pulling back just enough to look into his crimson gaze – "there are some emotions you can enjoy. Love takes on many shapes. This is one of them."

"Oh, really?" – He narrowed his eyes. Love was something that he still considered despicable and useless.

He tightened his arms around her and tilted his head, looking at her like a lover full of burning desire.

She didn't move – "What are you…?" – she tried to say, but he slowly closed the gap between their faces until their lips almost brushed and stopped.

He wanted to demostrate that love was just ephimerous desire, passion that burned and all that was left were ashes of remorse. She wouldn't believe in true love after he finished with her.

She stood still, eyes half closed and kept silent. He could feel no reaction from her. She didn't squirm or stir, she didn't tremble with anticipation or desire, she didn't melt or faint. He was confused at first, for no woman was able to resist his charm; then he felt wrong and finally he understood.

He pulled a bit away, lifted his chin and placed his lips on her forehead, loosening his iron hold, changing it into a soft embrace. He left a soft, long kiss on her smooth skin, hidden among her deep green, wavy bangs of hair.

He pulled away and turned to look at the sun again, which was lost beyond the horizon.

She smiled as if she knew something that she would never tell.

"I understand" – he said – "Siblings don't kiss"

"She will come." – she said as she'd done several times before – "Somebody that will tremble at your touch and love you to the end and beyond. She will be your weakness and you will fail to escape."

He turned to her with an unreadable expression on his face. His mind refused the idea. He didn't need love. How could such a frivolous emotion benefit him?

"Don't start with that." – he huffed, pretending to be annoyed.

Although, to his dismay, he knew that he was already affected by all the new things he had experienced with this 'Dhametarian'. He had let her open a door within him that he was unable to close again. And now she was saying that love could come his way. He doubted it, but he had learned to listen. He would have to watch out.

If they used to hang around together like best friends, now she would stick to him as if the demon were really a younger brother she had to watch over.

He didn't really mind, actually the whole deal was amusing and she had finally stopped calling him that darned nickname.

But not all was happiness.

He could feel an emptiness and a strange sadness dwelling withing his sister.

Sometimes she would feel colder to his touch, but she excused herself saying that it was the weather.

He didn't press the matter, for he didn't really know how to react to feelings. He didn't want to mess with matters of the heart.

Althought, he eventually and unwillingly had to face emotions or let his sister die.

The moment came one day when she wasn't at any of the usual places they used to visit.

He thought about that day, time ago, when he had waited for three days for her to show up. But there was something different this time.

She had been unusually quiet the day before. She was sad, but he didn't try to ask her what was bothering her. She had been cold to the touch when he offered his arm to her.

Now she was missing.

He thought that probably he just needed to wait and she would eventually show up. But there was something wrong about all of it.

He felt uneasy.

He hoped she had his feather with her like she always did. There was a chance he could find her without having a contract if she had his feather. It was part of him, after all, and he only had to concentrate and follow his own reeking darkness.

He walked along many streets, down to the outskirts of town, where the people bunched together in small living areas.

He was dismayed to think that she could be there, among the filth of men. His sister! He couldn't believe it. She must've been taken there by force. Whenever he found the responsible person, he or they would die a horrible death.

He entered a stark three story apartment building. He could hear faint music coming from the top.

He went up the squeaky stairs weighlessly, swiftly avoiding the people that he encountered in the way.

The music was louder as he stopped before the last door of the third floor. A violin was singing a sad, haunting tune that seemed to whisper about lost love.

The feeling with wich the player made the instrument sing made him stop for a second. But he disregarded all and opened the door, breaking the knob and lock with one quick movement of his wrist.

The music stopped as a dark shadow following a dreadful looking gentleman stepped into the plain chamber.

The young musician was paralized on the spot and was only able to gape at the demon, his eyes about to pop from their sockets. He followed the strange man with his gaze as he slowly stepped to the side and closed the door behind him, seemengly to prevent any prying eyes to witness a crime about to be committed.

The demon didn't have to search further. There, in the plain base with an old matress that was the bed, laid his sister.

She was still as a corpse, but he could tell she was still breathing very faintly. He was before the man with the violing in a second, about to slit the unfortunate's throat open when he heard her voice faintly saying:

"Wait…"

The young man lost grip of his violin and fainted, dropping hard to the floor.

The demon approached the bed and sat. He took a glove off and put his bare hand to her cheek.

She was ice cold.

"What is happening to you?" – he asked concerned – "What did he do? I'll make him pay for any harm he has done to you!"

His darkness fluctuated about him menacingly.

"I'm fading, baby brother…" – she said – "I need to feed from time to time, just as you eat souls…" – she whispered without opening her eyes.

"I'll give this man's soul to you, then" – he said.

"No…" – she stopped him – "I need the vibrant energy of the most powerful force of the world."

"Tell me! I will bring it for you!" – he said. He was truly concerned. He never thought he would worry about somebody. Was he becoming soft?

"I told you before" – she smiled still without looking at him – "You can't give me what I need… I need to take in the current of love, the shockwave of dreams. That boy sang his heart with his violin and made me vibrate to the story he told with each note. He was keeping me barely alive."

The demon glanced in the fainted violinist's direction. He was about his twenties and had a prominent nose. He had been about to kill him, now he was jealous of him. He turned his eyes to her again. – "You should've told me, sister. I would've played anything for you. I will play music as no mortal ears have heard!"

She reached out with one hand and grabbed his coat's sleeve.

"It is not the skill in music, you bone-headed demon. You have come a long way, but you still don't accept yourself. Although, your words showing that you actually have feelings can reach out to me. Can you understand?"

Feelings. She wanted him to have feelings. Now that was impossible! He couldn't! A demon does not love or dream or have feelings! He thought.

Strenght drained from her hand and she was still again.

His dark aura grew.

"If feelings is what you want…" – he took her in his arms pulling her up to him in a tight embrace – "I will give you all I'm able to feel…"

The room fell into void. There was no light, for the demon's darkness permeated everything and filled every corner. The dark, shiny feathers fell all around as he emanated all what he was. He thought of all what they had shared, all what they had said. He fell deep inside of himself and found that, it was not just amusement what he seeked when he decided to keep her around. He had really come to care.

When he touched that concept in his mind, he felt as if a light shone before him.

He opened his eyes and his darkness receeded. The black rain of feathers continued.

She opened her eyes as black veils of mist seeped into her. Her hair had turned pitch black, and he was surprised to find himself looking into glowing red eyes just like his.

Somehow, she was absorbing his darkness, taking in his essence, feeding on the raw evil that emanated endlessly from him, this time just for her.

"Brother…" – she whispered. She put her arms around him and leaned on him – "Thank you… thank you…"

The feathers dissolved and they were just a man and a woman in a room with a fainted musician.

She was not cold anymore. Her cheeks were rosy and she had a glow about her that he was glad and relieved to appreciate. Her eyes reverted to her emerald color, but her hair remained black.

"I like this color better" – he said pleased as he played with one of her curls – "It's more classy. Besides, now we look more like siblings"

He took her up in his arms as he stood up and they looked at the young man.

"I'll leave some gold coins for him for letting me stay a while" – she said. But he disagreed.

"I have a better idea" – he said with a devilish grin. He let her down very gently and picked the man up, placing him in bed. The man moaned as he came back to conciousness.

The demon spoke to him – "I can do anything for you if you make a contract with me… for your soul."

"Brother!" – she scolded from behind him.

The demon glanced at her and winked. She pressed her lips together forming a thin line.

"Can you play?" – the man asked, still not fully back to his senses.

The demon smirked as she handed him the violin. He then proceeded to play with all his skill, artistry, elegance and wild temperament. He put everything into his music as he made the instrument sing with a voice never heard by human ears.

His sister was entranced, enraptured, she glowed with a light of her own as she listened, as did the musician.

The violin gave out smoke, threatening to burst up in flames, not being constructed to be played by demon hands.

As he ended the melody, the young man fell back again in bed, fainted. The demon softly placed the tortured violin on the table and motioned his sister to the door.

"It was all a dream" – she said to the musician in a low tone as they both left.

"That was beautiful!" – she said later as they walked along the streets.

"I gave him something better than money" – the demon said – "I was feeling generous."

"You are not such a bad guy after all" – she said happily – "I can never thank you enough for not letting me fade away into nothingness."

He looked at her with a cryptic gaze.

"How was I going to let my sister die?" – he replied with a smug smile. Then he added – "I'm tired of this town. How about we go somewhere far from here?"

The demon offered his arm.

Back at the building, the musician awoke suddenly and sprung from bed. He took his violin, trying to recreate the tune he had heard in his wild dream, but it was useless.

Nevertheless, he composed his most famous violin solo sonata, wich he called the "Devil's Trill" (2)

They travelled far until they settled to stay for a while in a beautiful and important city in the coast, so they could enjoy the sea.

She seemed to be revitalized and often said she loved her new hair color. He continued to enjoy human affairs and show off whenever he could.

Four more years flew by.

Then, she started to sadden again.

This time, he pressed her for answers.

"There is someone out there waiting for me" – she finally confessed one day they were sitting by the sea port, looking at all the different and colorful ships come and go.

He had a tabby cat in his lap. He stopped petting the creature and asked, confused – "What do you say? I can give you anything you need." – he felt jealous.

"I think it is time for me to go" – she said melancholically – "and the thought breaks my heart."

"You are not going anywhere" – he said firmly – "You will spend eternity with me, maybe within me…" – he finished wickedly.

"I can't stay, little brother. But I wish so much that I could."

He was suddenly furious. – "You are mine! I will not let you go!" – he said in a commanding voice. The cat jumped out of his lap and ran away, scared.

"I'm not your toy or your possession." – she said, turning a fierce glare on him.

His anger rose, as did his darkness and hollowness. His shadow grew menacingly.

Her eyes turned sad. – "Don't throw away all of what you've become" – she pleaded him – "My beautiful monster, my baby brother"

His demon form was threatening to emerge. The sight would've made any mortal lose control of their vowels. But not her.

She drew closer and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Darkness receeded, defeated. But his face was still somber.

"Why you of all creatures…" – he muttered.

"Don't be so negative." – she said in a coforting voice – "We are siblings now. I don't know how long it will be, but I will meet you again. We have eternitiy, after all. Whatever might happen, family must be together."

"Don't lie. You are trying to manipulate me with your power." – his voice had a sharp edge.

She looked up at him, hurt. – "You speak as if you didn't know me."

She was right. He was spitting hurtful words because he didn't want to let her go. He put a hand to her face and they looked at each other for a moment that seemed to last longer than real time.

Words had no meaning compared to that one look in their eyes.

Then, he pushed her away.

"Go." – he said, standing up and turning his back to her.

"Brother…" – she mustered.

"Go now" – he commanded.

She understood. If it wasn't right there and then, he would probably never let her go. It was the right time.

"Take care, baby brother" – she said – "Until we meet again"

He didn't turn. He didn't want her to see his face. He knew she would see sadness, and he was not about to show weakness. He knew she spoke the truth, but still, the void creeping inside him threatened to make him lose control of his feral demon nature.

She smiled softly. He didn't see her, he didn't know how he knew, but he knew she had smiled as goodbye.

A light shone from behind him and he felt a force pulsing. He turned around just in time to see her standing not very far away, inside a beacon of golden light that shone up into the infinity of the sky.

She was looking at him with an undescribable soft, sorrowful, loving expression. She was holding the book with the tip of a black feather sticking out from its pages.

She moved her lips, as she dissolved into the light.

He just stared at her, rooted to the ground. He had never seen somebody or something cross into another world or time, for that is what he now knew she was doing.

Her lips moved again, forming a few more words. He couldn't hear her, but he could perfectly read her lips and feel the echo in his demonic awareness.

Withing a few moments, the beacon let out another strong burst of energy in the shape of an expanding ring, like a pulse; and she was gone as the light shot up into the sky.

He slowly repeated her last words to himself:

"Amelia. My name is Amelia. I will see you again."

He bared his teeth, his demonic nature taking over.

Feathers flew around and he stood in his demon form, his darkness expanding. He let out a deafening roar. His aura emanated, turning into putrid mist that slittered away in evil tendrils.

The black mist expanded and covered all. It reached the ships, the bay, the town. People breathed it and it turned to sickness in their bodies.

They couldn't do anything, they couldn't escape. The demon's wrath had unleashed a deadly disease.

It was not the first time he did that sort of thing. Soon, people would sneeze and drop dead.

He stormed off, in a whirlwind of black, rotting feathers, leaving the terrible gift of Black Death(3) behind.

Somebody had to pay for his pain. And hurting innocent people was only natural for a demon.

He went to his private haven in a place in between the world of the living and the dead and sulked and thought for a long time(4). More than a hundred years, according to the human calendar; he learned as he picked up a diary in the streets of a city in England.

He read the year in it. It was 1888

He had vented out most of his frustration and now he was returning to his lighter and easygoing side, wich he now preferred. She definitely had opened a door within him that he now could not close.

He decided that finding a prey would entertain him for a while and also, he remembered, he hadn't hunted for a soul in a long, long time. Supressed hunger made him restless. He was itching for the kill.

He didn't have to lurch for long.

Soon enough, the stench of human wickedness came to his demon senses. There was a big gathering in a noble's manor. Some sort of covenant.

"Such fools" – he thought as he arrived and stealtily tresspassed into the heart of the mansion.

It was then when he spotted him:

A twelve year old boy was being stripped down on a table. His clothes ripped away along with the boy's dignity. The son of a noble couple, yet not so different from the boy that had gotten away more than a century ago.

A man took a hot iron and without any mercy or hesitation, pressed the white-hot metal seal against the pale, smooth, tender flesh; marking the young boy as if he were no more than an animal.

The child's desperate, painful, long screams were gut-wrenching.

"Ah! That's my cue…" – he smiled evily and jumped into action. A contract was to be made.

END(5)

NOTES:

(1) The book that Sebastian gives to Amelia is "Stories or Fairy Tales from Past Times with Morals" by Charles Perrault. The first copies were published in Paris in 1697 and they include stories such as Cinderella, Little Red Riding Hood, Puss in Boots and more.

wiki/Histoires_ou_contes_du_temps_pass%C3%A9

(2)Historical fact twisted just a bit to fit story: The "Devil's Trill" composed by Giuseppe Tartini around 1713. But the moment used for this story places Amelia and Sebastian in Ancona around 1716, when Tartini locked himself away to polish his violin skills around age 24. ;p

wiki/Devil%27s_Trill_Sonata

wiki/Giuseppe_Tartini

(3) Black Death was a disease that spread thruought Europe during the 13th and 14th centuries. It killed 60% of the population. The last outbreak was in Marseilles in 1720. I took the idea from the fact that Sebastian confesses he was responsible for this plague while being tortured. (Kuroshitsuji II anime ver.). And I think it's the kind of thing he would do when throwing one hell of a demonic tantrum. ;p

wiki/Great_Plague_of_Marseille

wiki/Marseille

(4) I made this reference for my story of "Mao! Mao! Sebastiawn!" fanfic.

(5) Here starts the anime version of "Kuroshitsuji" / "Black Butler".


End file.
